Computing devices are available in a wide variety of form factors. One of the more traditional form factors is a desktop configuration which may include a chassis, such as a desktop or tower case, which houses the motherboard on which the central processing unit (CPU) and other components, such as memory, are installed. Attached to the motherboard, through the chassis, may be external devices, such as a monitor, keyboard, and pointing device (e.g. mouse). Another traditional form factor may be a laptop form factor, in which the motherboard, monitor, keyboard, and pointing device, are integrated into a single chassis. A newer form factor may include an all-in-one form factor, in which the monitor and motherboard are integrated into a single chassis, while the keyboard and pointing device remain external to the chassis.
In addition to the wide variety of form factors, computing devices may also receive power from several different sources. For example, a traditional desktop computer may receive alternating current (AC) power from a standard wall outlet. A laptop may operate from a standard wall outlet or may receive power from a charged battery. Another source of power may be a circuit that may also be used for other functions. For example, in Power over Ethernet (PoE), the computing device may receive power over a cable that connects the computing device to a network. Thus, the network cable may be used for both power and network connectivity purposes.